harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Gustafa (AWL)
Gustafa (グスタファ Gusutafa) is a character in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life, Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition, ''and ''Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life. He is also one of the eligible bachelors to court in Another Wonderful Life. Gustafa serves as a balance between cheerful, outgoing Rock and painfully shy Marlin. He is somewhat a loner but also enjoys the company of others. He is a travelling minstrel that came to Forget-Me-Not-Valley for a peaceful place to play the guitar. He has also been searching for a nice place to write a song for a girl that's special to him. He seems to have self esteem issues, and is relatively shy. His past is unknown, but its rumored that he once served in the court of an emperor of a distant region. He acts (and dresses) similar to a hippy, and enjoys tranquility and nature. He lives by himself in a small yurt and usually can be found playing his lute. He cares strongly about the environment, and loves the rain. In the mornings, he will usually sit under the tree near his yurt and play the lute. He's very romantic and has a soft side. He is also the only person in the valley who never ages a day throughout the course of the game. In A Wonderful Life, if you befriend Gustafa, he will increase your child's interest in music and your child might grow up to be a musician instead of running the farm. If you wish to marry him in the female version, you must compete with Nami for his affection. His diary is found between the cushions of his couch inside his yurt. 'Gifts' 'Heart Events' 1 Heart Event This Event can be triggered in Spring on a sunny day. Leave your farm, and you'll spot Gustafa playing his guitar by his yurt. You'll walk over to him, and he'll ask if you have free time to talk. #Sure #No Choose option 1 and Gustafa will comment on how wonderful a day it is. He's happy that he can play his guitar as long as he likes, the weather is perfect, and today is just the best day ever. He'll then comment and say that sunny days that are perfect, like the one today, are rare. #No they're not. #Yup, they are. Choose option 2 and Gustafa will be happy that you understand how he feels. He will then offer to play a song for you. #Listen #Don't listen If you choose option 1 and listen, Gustafa will play the first part of his song for you. ---- 2 Heart Event This Event can be activated in Summer. Walk into Gustafa's tent, where you'll find Gustafa pacing, wondering what he could do today. He isn't used to spending time inside of his house. He'll finally notice you and wonder if you came to visit him on your free time? #Yup #Nope Choose option 1 and Gustafa will be happy, welcoming you inside, and wondering if you're taking the day off. He'll then tell you that he was wondering what he could do today as well. He'll explain that he usually spends all of his free time outside, playing his guitar, singing songs...being a traveling minstrel. He then offers to spend a while having a long conversation with you. #Okay! #No If you choose option 1, the screen will fade out and then fade back in, signaling the end of their conversation. Gustafa says that talking in his house with someone else feels refreshing, and he feels at ease surrounded by all of his instruments. Gustafa will ask you if you find the valley an interesting place. Gustafa says that he does because there are so many different people who live their own life the way they want to. Even the name of the valley appeals to him. He'll ask you how you feel about it. #Say nothing #I like this place too Choose option 2 and Gustafa will be very happy to hear your opinion. He'll tell you that for some reason, he feels close to you. He will then offer to play you the second part of his song. #Listen #Don't listen Select option 1 and you and Gustafa will go outside, where the second part of Gustafa's song will be played. ---- 3 Heart Event This Event can be triggered in the Fall by coming out of your house. Like Nami had done in the male version of the game, Gustafa will come to your house and has the urge to look around. He comments on how big it is. He hopes that you don't mind him barging onto your property without permission. You nod and Gustafa doesn't seem as worried. Gustafa states that he would like to go for a walk, and he would like you to accompany him. #Sure #No way Choose option 1 and Gustafa will be thrilled. He wants to walk by the waterfall and the two of you end up walking by the Spring. Gustafa comments about how walks like the one you and Gustafa are taking now can only be done on nice days and that when he was thinking of taking this walk that can only be done on nice days, the first person he thought to take it with was you! He thinks you're very reserved, and he likes people like that. Gustafa asks you if you find the waterfall relaxing. #I do #I don't Choose option 1 and Gustafa will ask if it's okay to play the third part of his song for you. #Listen #Don't listen Choose option 1 and you will hear the third part of the song. After the song, Gustafa will give you a Moon Mist flower as a thank you gift for taking the walk with him. ---- 4 Heart Event This Event can be activated in Fall or Winter. Exit the Inner Inn and you will see Gustafa walk to the bar. You'll follow him inside. Gustafa asks if you would like to take a drink with him and you nod automatically. He says that he really likes the atmosphere of the bar, so he goes to the bar quite often. Muffy will ask Griffin what they should do after work. Griffin says he has no idea what they could do, not understanding the the principle of it. Gustafa suddenly gets an idea and asks if you would like to go stargazing with him. #Sure #No Choose option 1 and you and Gustafa will be standing near the inn, looking up at the night sky and, well, stargazing. Gustafa asks if you think it's nice, so you smile and nod. Gustafa will back away by a couple of steps and confess that he feels he could tell anything to anyone right now. #I have no interest #Think of something Gustafa wants to play a song, you know what to do! Listen to the fourth and final part of Gustafa's song for you. Note: This Event only happens at night 'Other Events' Strange Sickle If you go in Gustafa's house at about 10:00 a.m., he will tell you that he found a sickle on the beach and give it to you. This sickle is dubbed "Strange Sickle". ---- Drums After chapter one, befriend Gustafa and visit him in his hut, and he might give you a drum as a gift. You play it by showing it to other characters and see their reactions. You can give the drum to your child to influence him to be a musician. Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Category:Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Special Edition Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Another Wonderful Life Bachelors